


Just crumbs

by Sandrahunta



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrahunta/pseuds/Sandrahunta
Summary: You who wish to conquer pain,you must learn what makes me kind;the crumbs of love that you offer me,they're the crumbs I've left behind.(C.)





	

Волна ударяет в правый борт, и капитанскую койку швыряет к стене. Ладони Джона впечатываются Джеймсу в грудь, он пригибается, словно под огнем, и когда он медленно, несмело поворачивает голову, его дыхание щекочет Джеймсу щеку. Джеймс придерживает его за пояс. Джеймс по-прежнему - внутри него. Понемногу, койка перестает раскачиваться. Прикосновение к его гладкой, горячей коже, жар его тела, запах его волос. Джеймс как будто впервые замечает, чем в действительности они занимались. Скрипят тросы. На палубе, Билли выкрикивает команды. Израэль Хэндс поет "Заворачивая на старый Мауи", и команда подхватывает припев. Джон выгибает спину, сдвигает бедра, и когда он гладит Джеймса по груди, кончики его пальцев едва ощутимо задевают соски. Вожделение - невнятное, бесформенное, - мешает Джеймсу дышать. Во рту пересохло, и когда Джон наклоняется к его лицу, Джеймс ждет поцелуя, подается вперед, но Джон только на мгновение касается его губ своими. Он выпрямляется - упругим, округлым движением. Почти не поднимая бедер, он продолжает двигаться. Его рот приоткрыт, его веки опущены. Он нашел все, что искал. На мгновение - Джеймс вспоминает Миранду. Образ непрошеный, постыдный, не из-за нее самой, а из-за Джона, из-за его желания, из-за того, что вот здесь тепло, и горит лампа, и море поет колыбельную, и они живы, и, может, не слишком счастливы, но Джеймс соврал бы, если бы сказал, что в эту минуту хотел бы быть где-то еще. Джеймс пытается отогнать видение, но у него ничего не выходит. Миранда. Ее закрытые глаза, ее обнаженное тело, ее теплый вес. Ее отчаянная потребность в утешении. Ее жадная настойчивость, ее стоны в тишине их комнаты. Томас или - он не в праве об этом думать, это он нашел кого-то еще, господи, и где нашел, это он нашел кого-то еще, он не смеет осуждать ее, - но: Томас или кто-то другой, за ее веками. Кто-то другой - но не Джеймс. Вот она бьется об него, вот спинка кровати стучит о стену. Вот судорога вытягивает ее тело, и сладкая слабость тянет ее к нему на грудь. Там, за ее веками, он пустое место, он лишается души, разума и плоти, он не больше, чем стоячий член. И она не хочет: ни знать ничего больше - в эти краткие секунды забытья. Но все это лишние мысли. Они не делают чести ему, они ничем не помогут ей. И больше спинка кровати не будет стучаться о стену в их доме. И Миранда больше не протянет ему руки. И Джеймс знает: когда он сам остановится на пороге - прежде, чем последовать за ней, - когда ему придется вспомнить, чем он может гордиться и что он сумел сделать правильно. Джеймс скажет: он польщен, что эта женщина. Невероятная женщина, распахнувшая его душу, разбудившая его плоть и освободившая его разум. Эта женщина делила с ним свою одинокую постель на богом забытом острове после того, как Джеймс разрушил ее хрустальный замок и так и не смог собрать новый из осколков и пыли. Все, что от этого замка осталось, каким бы оно ни было, чем бы ни дышало. Даже, если оно могло причинить ему боль. Оно неприкосновенно. И эта боль куда ценнее, чем мелкие заплатки сносных дней. Джеймс должен быть благодарен - за то, что этот тлеющий свет, огни святого Эльма, не покидал его еще десять лет после того, как шторм пронесся и стер с лица земли все, чем они были. Джеймс должен быть благодарен, и он благодарен. А Джон Сильвер... Он не достоин был сидеть с ней за одним столом. Пока Миранда была жива, они ни разу не сталкивались в одной комнате. Немыслимо было, чтобы эти миры соприкоснулись. И невозможно даже представить, чтобы Джон стал заменой - ей, Томасу, великому алмазному будущему, которое открыто было только им троим. Эта мысль настолько смехотворна, что почти отступает вина: за то, что Джон вообще здесь. Но у Джона за веками нет ночной пустыни, в которой Джеймс исчезнет без следа. И сам Джеймс не закрывает глаза, чтобы представить другое лицо, пока они делят постель. Его рука лежит у Джона на талии, и он так крепко сжимает Джеймса собой, и золотая тяжесть во всем теле становится невыносимой, и Джеймс хочет продолжить - то, что они делали, делали вдвоем, пока не тряхнуло койку, - но не может вспомнить, на чем их прервали, какой был темп, где были его руки. Неуловима грань между бездумной похотью - и библейским вращением светил, теченьем рек, священным бегом крови и шепотом травы на ветру. Прежде, чем они очнулись, их тела вплетались друг в друга, и их легкие были наполнены единым потоком, он бил сквозь них, но никто из них не захлебнулся, и они отправились так далеко, хотя и оставались на месте, и подземный торжественный круговорот принял их в себя, и они оба так хорошо знали дорогу, которая теперь стерлась вовсе.  
Джеймс сгибает колени, упирается ногами в матрас. Он подхватывает Джона под бедра, обеими руками. Поднять его легко - здесь и везде Джон следует за его волей, опережая ее, идет, как корабль с попутным ветром, а Джеймс старается не думать о том, во что ему это встанет. Опуская его назад, Джеймс подается ему навстречу, входит в него до основания, и быстрый, чистый вздох распахивается на лице Джона улыбкой. Эта улыбка - откровеннее его нагого тела, непристойнее масляного блеска на его члене и у Джеймса внизу живота. Эта улыбка бездумной радости, животного довольства поразила Джеймса в первый раз, когда он увидел ее. Джеймс привык искать в чужом теле облегчение, передышку. Он верил тем, кто находил в других страсть, нежность или соблазн. Пристыженность. Ревность. Власть. Разменную монету. Однажды, Томас показал ему, что там можно найти любовь. Но эта веселая, простая радость была так бесконечно далека от спальни. Она была одновременно невинна - и непростительна, и Джеймс не знал, как она уцелела: в мире взрослых мужчин. В ней не было ни стыда, ни раскаянья, ни глубины, в ней также не было ни любви, ни подлинной силы чувства, но она смывала соль и пот с его кожи, она наполняла прохладой его сон, она была так беспечна, так свежа и заманчива, что Джеймс однажды, сам того не ожидая, улыбнулся в ответ - и с тех пор эта улыбка поселилась внутри него.  
Джон берет его лицо в ладони. Это сбивает с толку. Джеймс вздрагивает. Ему не по себе, но он не может выпустить из горла те слова, которые объяснят, почему Джон должен остановиться. Джон и так запустил руки к нему в потроха, если Джеймс заговорит - если Джон узнает, что подобрался к нему так близко, что это так просто, - Джеймсу нечем будет заслониться. А ладонь у него на щеке истекает теплом, и усталая мутная волна оставляет Джеймса на берегу, и вот его поднимают с сырого песка, и где-то горит очаг, и слабость больше не унизительна, она так понятна и так полна, что никто не спросит, почему он не может встать на ноги и вернуться в бой, и о нем позаботятся, о нем позаботятся в чужом доме, куда его принесло случайной волной, и - до времени - не о чем беспокоиться, и ничего не нужно объяснять, ничего больше не нужно знать.  
У Джона сбивается дыхание, и глубже становится складка между его бровей, и Джеймс толкается в него сильнее, и еще раз, и опять, и Джеймс хочет отыграться, хочет добраться до него, хочет влезть к нему под кожу, хочет жить в его голове. Мгновение, не больше. Все, что у них есть, это мгновения. Маленькие победы в необъявленной войне. Несущественные совпадения и неожиданные подарки, которых лучше бы не замечать. Мгновение, когда Джон держал его в своих руках, оборвалось, и Джеймс убеждает себя не жалеть о нем, и гонит тень прикосновения со своей кожи, из своей памяти. Джон упирается в потолок, для надежности. Джон встречает его на каждом круге, и гонит вперед, и возвращается за ним раз за разом, и если завтра Джеймс умрет - Джон первым перешагнет через его тело, но в эту секунду Джеймс отчаянно необходим ему, весь, целиком, и сколько бы Джон ни получил, ему все равно будет мало, и священник в церкви не скажет об этом, об этом не напишет поэт, но неоценимо чувство, что другой человек - отдельная вселенная в запечатанном сосуде - хочет соединиться с тобой, хочет разрушить границу между вашими телами, хочет тебя, всего лишь тебя, без трудов и побед, без наград и стремлений. И это не любовь. Даже не привязанность. Это чувство не направит тебя, не очистит и не изменит, не поднимет из ямы. Но - на несколько пустых мгновений - оно заставит тебя поверить, что ямы нет, что мешок с дерьмом и костями, в котором ты живешь, которым худо-бедно управляешь - он уже царствие небесное. И ты - святой Петр, когда открываешь свою дверь. И ты не прощен, но тебе не нужно прощение. И ты не исцелен, но в тебе никогда не было изъяна. И твой случайный гость не задержится рядом с тобой, но на его место всегда будет рад заступить другой.  
Джеймс меняет угол, чтобы Джон заново почувствовал его внутри себя. Джеймс сжимает его ягодицы, по-женски округлые - при узких сильных бедрах. Избыточная, вызывающая спелость его тела по-прежнему выводит из себя, и Джеймс заново растягивает его, Джеймс берет его, лениво и безжалостно, и Джон отвечает короткими, послушными, неверными движениями, и беспомощно отваливается его челюсть, но это Джеймс стонет, измотано, яростно, на каждом выдохе, - Джон молчит, даже когда его черты искажаются, и он откидывается назад, и сжимает края койки, и свободное, счастливое скольжение плоти кажется бесконечным, и Джеймс в последний раз врывается в него, и стискивает колено Джона мертвой хваткой, пока опустошающий, неукротимый вихрь несется сквозь него. Обмякший, обессиленный, Джеймс не может отвести от него глаз, когда Джон роняет голову к плечу, и льются черные кудри, и темная, налитая головка его члена исчезает раз за разом в едва собранном кулаке. Движение его ослабшей кисти бездумно, бесцельно, и часто, резко опадает грудь, блестящая от пота, и теплое семя пачкает Джеймсу живот. А Джон выглядит точно так же, как в день их первой встречи, неудержимо молод и до краев наполнен солнцем, наполнен жадностью, и наглостью, и жизнью. И Джеймс не смог бы представить на его месте Томаса, даже если бы осмелился, даже если бы способен был так с Томасом обойтись. Джеймс повторяет себе, привычно и твердо: Джон Сильвер никогда не встанет рядом с человеком, которого он любил. И это чистая правда. Тем проще с ее помощью избавиться от чувства, что этот образ - это мгновение - оно поселилось у Джеймса под веками задолго до того, как Томас его встретил. Задолго до того, как родилась любовь.  
\- Будь добр, дай мне костыль.  
Ускользающие мгновения. Все, что у него есть. Джон убирает волосы с лица, и хотя времени - с их первой встречи - прошло совсем немного, Джеймс видит, что его молодость потухла. И у него больные глаза. И сырая бледность расползлась под его смуглой кожей. Когда они делают это вот так, когда Джон встает для него на колени - так просто забыть, что случилось с его ногой. С ним всегда было легко забывать: о том, что пошло не так. Неудачи и промахи, дни, в которые Джеймс был худшим поклепом на самого себя, мелкие беды и большие трагедии. Все они таяли, как следы на песке. А потом океан подавился. И однажды Джеймс заметил, что эта оглушенная беспомощность, эта паническая сосредоточенность никогда до конца не сходит у Джона с лица. Как бледность под смуглой кожей.  
\- Отправим тебя в каюту, когда уляжется шторм.  
Было время, когда Джеймс не решился бы на это приглашение. Было время, когда Джон ухватился бы за него. А теперь Джеймсу лучше не знать, соглашается он потому, что хочет остаться, или потому, что сам он не спустится с капитанской койки без труда и возни, а Джеймс не спешит ему помочь. Джеймс протягивает руку и Джон улыбается, не глядя на него, прежде чем лечь Джеймсу на грудь. Его левая нога теперь согнута, перекинута через ноги Джеймса, и Джеймс тянется пощупать обрубок. Он ложится в ладонь, тошнотворно гладко, и Джон вздрагивает всем телом.  
\- Неужели еще болит?  
Джеймс не отнимает руки, а Джон приподнимается на локте, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. И Джеймс выучил его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять - сейчас Джон прикидывает: в тот момент, когда Джон коснулся его щеки, когда взял его лицо в ладони - Джеймс почувствовал то же самое, что он сейчас? Джеймс не знает, какой ответ правильный. Джеймс не знает, какой ответ прочтет Джон. Он выдерживает его взгляд. Не спеша, он поднимается выше, по колену, по крепкому бедру, по напряженной, окаменевшей спине.  
\- Не болит.  
Джон осторожно выдыхает и медленно, с усилием подается к его руке. Это одно из тех мгновений, когда Джеймсу кажется, что Джон его ненавидит. Этой мысли никогда не достаточно, чтобы остановиться.  
\- Не болит.  
Джон целует его губы, нежно, умело, обещая больше, чем возможно дать.  
\- Но когда ты трогаешь, я чувствую. И чувствую, что ее нет на месте.  
Джон хочет поцеловать его снова, напоить его своим презрением, и тихой яростью, и глухой тоской, но Джеймс его останавливает, Джеймс не хочет с ним воевать - он просто никак не может перестать лезть в драку, по поводу и без. Джеймс обнимает его за плечи и упирается лбом ему в висок. Этого недостаточно - никому из них, и никогда не будет, но Джон становится мягче, становится легче, а Джеймс засыпает гораздо раньше, чем ожидал. Джон больше не уходит спать к себе.


End file.
